1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a device that can be utilized to hold cables, cords, hoses, and ropes when work is performed on roof tops. The invention prevents cables, cords, hoses, ropes, and similar objects from getting caught on the edge of a roof, eave of a roof, stud wall, concrete wall, or similar structure.
2. Description of Prior Art
Cables, cords, hoses, and ropes may be required during work on a roof top. While the work is being performed, cords from electrical equipment are often left hanging over the side of a roof top to allow the free ends to be plugged into electrical sockets at ground level. Hoses are also often left hanging over the side of a roof top to connect to a water receptacle, air compressor, or other receptacle at ground level. Similarly, electric cables, fiber optic cables, and ropes may also hang over the side of a roof during roof top work.
One disadvantage of this previously known practice of allowing cables, cords, hoses, and ropes to hang over a roof is that the cable, cord, hose, or rope can become damaged. If fiber optic cables are damaged, this could lead to a decrease or total cessation of signals traveling through the cable. Damaged electrical cables and electrical cords can lead to loss of power supply to electrical equipment and can also lead to accidental electrocution due to exposed surfaces of the electrical cables and cords. Additionally, damaged water hoses can lead to water leakage on the roof, increasing the potential for slips and falls as well as increasing the possibility of accidental electrocution. Damaged air hoses can lead to loss of air pressure and wasted electricity. Damaged ropes could lead to the inability of the rope to provide stability to workers on the roof or to inability of the rope to serve as an effective harness mechanism. If workers inadvertently use a damaged rope to ascend or descend from the roof, the damaged rope could break and lead to serious injury or death. Cables, cords, hoses, and ropes that are left unsecured while hanging over a roof can also suffer damage or cause injury if blown around by strong wind gusts. Lastly, roof top workers could also trip and fall over cables, cords, hoses, and ropes that are not secured and this could pose a major safety hazard.
The literature is replete with various devices that hold cables, cords, hoses, and ropes. Patents discussing various cable, cord, hose, and rope holders include Morgan, U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,462, Nee, U.S. Pat. No. 7,069,698; Durin, U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,606; and Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,226. Publications discussing cable and rope holders include Lieneweber, DE Publication No. DE3611985 and Proepster, DE Publication No. DE10204734.
Although Morgan, U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,462, Nee, U.S. Pat. No. 7,069,698, Lieneweber, DE Publication No. DE3611985 and Proepster, DE Publication No. DE10204734 address the issue of holding cables, hoses, and ropes during work on roof tops, none of these prior art references provide a device for preventing damage to cables, cords, hoses, and ropes that hang over the terminal edge of a roof top, eave, stud wall, concrete wall, or similar structure What is desired is a device that can hold, secure, and prevent damage to cables, cords, hoses, and ropes that are draped over the terminal edge of a roof top, eave, stud wall, concrete wall, or a similar structure.